My Soldier's Life
by CaptainSpeirs
Summary: Ich war im Krieg noch nicht verletzt worden. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Vielleicht war es deshalb, weil ich mit meinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen hatte. Ich war der perfekte Soldat!


Es war einmal wieder ein regnerischer und verflucht kalter Tag gewesen, in einem Land, von dem ich vor ein paar Jahren nicht einmal träumen wollte

Es war einmal wieder ein regnerischer und verflucht kalter Tag gewesen, in einem Land, von dem ich vor ein paar Jahren nicht einmal träumen wollte. Deutschland. So viel war hier geschehen und noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht. Es war stockduster und leise. Eigentlich viel zu leise für dieses Land. Hatten diese Crowds etwa schon aufgegeben? Ich wollte gar nicht daran glauben. Nur ein Soldat, der bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, war ein guter Soldat. Und ich hatte bereits vor dem ersten Absprung damit abgeschlossen. Vielleicht war das ein Grund warum ich noch lebte. Gerade ich, der es schon herausforderte drauf zu gehen.  
„Lager!", ertönte es plötzlich vor mir und ich musste etwas schmunzeln. Wie aufmerksam sie doch waren. Als ob sie nicht sowieso dem Tode geweiht waren.  
„Feuer.", gab ich dennoch zurück und trat an das Schützenloch. „Wie sieht's aus?" Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Blick hinein geworfen. Ich kannte sie sowieso nicht. Seit ich die Dog-Company verlassen hatte, kannte ich deren Gesichter nicht mehr. Seltsamerweise war es an mir alle Schützenlöcher abzulaufen.  
„Ist alles okay, Sir. Die machen keinen Mucks. Wahrscheinlich haben wir sie eingeschüchtert, Sir..", kam es mit etwas zittriger Stimme zurück. Die beiden mussten unglaublich frieren. Doch ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Der eine war, wenn sein Dienstgrad stimmte, gerade Private. Allerdings konnte man hier nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, dass die Dienstgrade auf den Uniformen den Menschen entsprachen die sie trugen. Allerdings war mir auch das egal.  
„Scheint auch ruhig zu bleiben heute Nacht. Wechselt euch mit dem Schlafen ab, aber wärmt euch zwischendurch auch etwas auf.." Damit setzte ich meinen Weg wieder fort. Die anderen saßen jetzt sicher in ihren Schützenlöchern, während ich hier gut sichtbar die Frontlinie abschritt und damit alle unsere Posten bekannt gab. Jedoch war Befehl nun einmal Befehl und wenn er dann auch noch von ganz oben kam, konnte man gar nichts mehr dagegen tun. Außerdem lockte doch das warme Lager auf der anderen Seite dieser verdammten Crowds. Wir mussten sie nur endlich einmal überrennen und nicht wie in Bastogne in den Löchern hocken. Schließlich kam ich bei der nächsten Stellung an und ohne lange nachzudenken sprang ich in das Schützenloch, spürte im nächsten Moment jedoch einen Gewehrlauf in meinem Magen.  
„Mit einem Bajonett wäre das bei weitem wirksamer, Sergeant Grant.", murmelte ich, woraufhin sich der Lauf wieder zurückschob. Es erklang keine Entschuldigung. Ich hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Ich hatte mich in dieses Schützenloch geschlichen und dennoch überlebt. Eigentlich keine gute Quote, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass ich auch ein Deutscher hätte sein können. Was mich mit Grant verband konnte ich nicht einmal sagen, ich weiß nur, dass es etwas einzigartiges war. Zumindest von meiner Seite aus. Ich mochte ihn. Nun.. eigentlich mochte ich nahezu jeden aus der Easy, doch Grant war etwas Besonderes. Ebenso Winters.  
Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die Dog-Company bereits hinter mir gelassen hatte. Der Sergeant sah mich an. Nein, er starrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas zu mir gesagt und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Mein Blick fiel auf den zweiten Mann im Schützenloch. Shifty Powers schlief in eine dicke Decke gehüllt und das Gewehr an sich gedrückt. Erneut sah ich zu Grant.  
„Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie wirken etwas in Gedanken.", meinte er, ließ sich nun auch wieder auf den Boden sinken. Das kleine Feuer in der Mitte des Loches strahlte etwas Wärme in dieser kalten Nacht aus und so beugte auch ich mich hinunter.  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe mir nur ein paar Gedanken gemacht.", erklärte ich und ich zog eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. Ich nahm eine heraus, hielt dann Grant die Packung hin, welcher unwillkürlich anfing zu grinsen.  
„Wollen Sie mich gleich erschießen, weil ich Sie eben nicht erstochen habe?", fragte er amüsiert und auch ich musste grinsen, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Ich hatte keinen Grund diesen Mann zu erschießen. Zumal das auch nur ein Gerücht war, wie so viele Gerüchte um mich existierten. Den einen hatte ich erschossen, weil er getrunken hatte, den anderen, weil er in der Stellung geschlafen hatte und dann noch ein paar Crowds, nachdem ich ihnen eine Zigarette angeboten hatte. Alles Gerüchte. Doch niemand fragte danach, denn sie hatten Angst vor mir. Angst vor Ronald Speirs. Ich wusste auch, dass man mich hinter meinem Rücken ‚Sparky' nannte. Es klang wie ein Hundename, doch ich sagte nichts. Hier hatte sowieso jeder seinen Spitznamen. Und irgendwie machte das alles etwas persönlicher. Wir waren nun schon über 2 Jahre auf einem Haufen, saßen uns gegenseitig auf den Füßen. Natürlich entwickelte sich dadurch eine gewisse Art von Freundschaft. Wir kannten uns mittlerweile besser, als unsere Familien zuhause. Irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl und dennoch vertraut. Ich richtete mich wieder auf.  
„Hier scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.. ich habe noch ein paar Anlaufstellen vor mir. Viel Glück Sergeant Grant. Und schlafen Sie heute Nacht auch noch ein wenig.", meinte ich noch, ehe ich wieder aus dem Schützenloch sprang und meinen Weg fortsetzte. Es hatte gut getan mich etwas aufzuwärmen, doch ich merkte auch, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, denn nun fror ich nur noch mehr als vorher schon. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Kleine Wolken bildeten sich vor meinem Gesicht, wenn ich ausatmete und meine Finger fühlten sich, ebenso wie meine Zehen, langsam an, wie etwas tiefgefrorenes. Erneut tauchte ein Loch im Boden auf und als kein Anruf erfolgte, stellte ich mich an den Rand und klopfte einem der Soldaten auf den Helm. Er stöhnte leise, drehte sich auf die andere Seite. So konnte man das natürlich auch machen. Ich klopfte erneut auf das Metall, nahm diesmal jedoch meinen Revolver dazu und sofort war der Soldat wach, sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Sir, ich schwöre Ihnen, es war alles ruhig!", beteuerte er und ich stand auf, nickte leicht.  
„Wechselt euch ab mit dem Schlafen. Aber vergesst nicht, wir sind im Krieg und da kann jeder kleine Fehler euer letzter sein.", murmelte ich zweideutig. Der Kleine war einer der Ersatzmänner, wobei man ihn nicht mal einen Mann nennen könnte. Er hatte keinen Bartwuchs, war total heiß auf den Krieg. Wenn er bereits das gesehen hätte, was ich gesehen hatte – er wäre heulend zu seiner Mutter gelaufen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als ich meinen Kontrollgang abgeschlossen hatte und mich auf den Weg zurück machte. Die Deutschen wussten, dass wir da waren. Ebenso wie wir wussten, dass sie da waren. Ein offenes Versteckspiel. Ich stieg auf einen kleinen Hügel und lehnte mich an einen der Bäume, die dort standen. Mein Blick glitt über das freie Feld vor mir und um herauszufinden, wo sich die deutschen befanden, nahm ich meinen Feldstecher zur Hand und hob ihn an die Augen. Es war nicht viel zu erkennen. Ein paar getarnte Panzer waren zu erahnen, ebenso wie einige Stellungen. Ich ließ das Fernglas wieder sinken, sah noch einmal zu der anderen Seite und wandte mich um, als es knallte und mir mein Schiffchen vom Kopf flog. Ich hatte gerade den ersten Schritt zurück gemacht, als man auf mich geschossen hatte. Und wieder hatte ich nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf, hob das neu gestaltete Schiffchen wieder auf und betrachtete das Loch, während ich weiter ging. Anschließend schob ich es mir wieder auf den Kopf, betrachtete meine Männer, die in ihrem Schützenloch standen, die Waffe im Anschlag. Sie versuchten zu Orten, woher der Schuss gekommen war, das konnte ich an ihren konzentrierten Blicken erkennen.  
So beschloss ich hinter den Stellungen entlang zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob ich eine Waffe für mich auftreiben konnte. Eine Pistole war unwirksam auf diese Entfernung und mein Gewehr lag im Kommandostand. Da lag es natürlich äußerst günstig, wie mir jetzt klar wurde. Vor mir lag wieder eines der Schützenlöcher und zielstrebig hielt ich darauf zu. Urplötzlich donnerte es von allen Seiten. Auch hier hatte die Schlacht nun begonnen. Warum genau hatte ich das Schiffchen aufgesetzt, als ich heute Nacht losgelaufen war? Hastig wechselte ich meine Kopfbedeckung, als ich einen seltsam metallenen Klang an meinem Helm hörte. Mein Kopf explodierte und ich merkte, wie ich ausglitt und in das Schützenloch rutschte. Mein Helm verrutschte. Verdeckte mein Gesicht, doch ich konnte keinen Mucks von mir geben. Etwas hatte sich in meinen Rücken gebohrt und irgendwie konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es sich hierbei um ein Bajonett handelte. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein.  
Damit hatte auch ich es geschafft, mich für das Purple Heart zu qualifizieren.


End file.
